A computer network audit can be performed using a manual and/or an automated approach to collect information about devices (e.g., hosts, network devices, etc.) and services associated with a computer network. For example, manual computer network audits can include performing security vulnerability scans, reviewing application and operating system versions and access controls, and determining physical access to the systems. Automated computer network audits can include system generated audit reports or using software to monitor and report changes to files and settings on devices on the computer network. Example devices can include personal computers, laptops, mobile devices (e.g., tablets, mobile phones, and/or other mobile devices), servers, appliances, mainframes, network routers, switches, and/or other computing or networking devices.
Security administrators often perform computer network audits to collect information about devices on computer networks (e.g., to determine attributes associated with devices on computer networks, such as services, etc.). For example, an audit can be used to identify which computers are on a network, determine which ports are open on a particular computer on the network (e.g., performing port scanning to determine which ports are active/listening on target hosts), and what services are being offered via any such ports. This information can be used by a security administrator to verify that only approved services are being provided, and that those services are up-to-date, and/or are not otherwise vulnerable to attacks.